Lee Marvin
Lee Marvin (1924 - 1987) Fought in the Battle of Saipan during WWII. Film Deaths: *''Cave Of Outlaws'' (1951) [Engine driver]: Killed when a train robber throws a knife into his back to stop the train. (Thanks to Brian) '----This sequence is also in the film The Lone Hand (1953). It is repeated again in Gunpoint (1966) ' *[[Hangman's Knot (1952)|''Hangman's Knot'' (1952)]] [Rolph Bainter]: Shot twice in the chest by Claude Jarman Jr. just as Lee is about to shoot Randolph Scott. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Stranger Wore a Gun'' (1953) [Dan Kurth]: Shot to death by Randolph Scott *''Gun Fury'' (1953) [Blinky]: Shot in the back by Pat Hogan as he tries to get to the horses. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Raid'' (1954) [Lt. Keating]: Shot to death by Van Heflin after Lee drunkenly threatens the congregation in a church. (Thanks to Brian) *''Violent Saturday'' (1955) [Dill, Bank Robber]: Stabbed in the back with a pitchfork by Ernest Borgnine just as Lee is about to shoot Victor Mature. *''Seven Men From Now (1956)'' [Bill Masters]: Shot in the chest in a shootout with Randolph Scott. *''Raintree County'' (1957) [Orville 'Flash' Perkins]: Shot by either DeForest Kelley or a Confederate soldier; he dies of his wound shortly afterwards, after remaining behind and creating a distraction so that Montgomery Clift can escape. *''The Comancheros'' (1961) [Tully Crow]: Shot to death by John Wayne. (Thanks to Tim) *''The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance'' (1962) [Liberty Valance]: Shot in the chest by John Wayne, who fires from the shadows during Lee's showdown with James Stewart in the street. When we see the showdown, it looks as though James shot Lee; the truth is revealed in a flashback when John tells James what really happened. *''The Killers'' (1964) [Charlie Strom]: Shot in the stomach with a sniper rifle by Ronald Reagan while walking along the sidewalk with Clu Gulager and Angie Dickinson; he manages to survive long enough to follow Ronald and Angie to their home and kill them both, then staggers outside and dies just as the police arrive. *''Cat Ballou'' (1965) [Kid Shelleen/Strawn]: Playing a dual role as hero and villain, the villain "Strawn" is shot to death (off-screen) by the hero "Kid Shelleen." We only see Shelleen walk out of the showdown afterwards, wearing Strawn's nose-guard as a joke before revealing his true identity. *''Point Blank'' (1967) [Walker]: Possibly dies after being shot in the stomach by John Vernon during a prison break; although he appears to recover and is the protagonist for the rest of the movie, it has been interpreted that he might be a ghost or that the entire movie is his dying revenge fantasy. *''Hell in the Pacific'' (1968) [American Pilot]: Killed in an explosion, along with Toshiro Mifune, when the abandoned boat they've discovered blows up (the DVD includes a short alternate ending in which both he and Toshiro survive). (Thanks to Zoran) *''The Spikes Gang'' (1974) [Spikes]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Gary Grimes. *''The Klansman (The Burning Cross; KKK)'' (1974) [Sheriff Track Bascomb]: Shot to death in the final shoot-out. (Thanks to Zoran) *''Shout at the Devil (1976) Patrick o’flynn”: Dies Of his wounds after being shot multiple times by Reinhard Kolldehoff and his men in order for Roger Moore and Barbara Parkins to escape. *Gorky Park'' (1983) [Jack Osborne]: Shot in the chest by Joanna Pacula as he is about to shoot William Hurt outside a barn, then shot in the chest by William when Lee turns his gun on Joanna, and finally shot several more times by Joanna after he falls. *''Dog Day (Canicule)'' (1984) [Jimmy Cobb]: Commits suicide by shooting himself under the chin while hiding out in a barn with David Bennent. Television Deaths: *''Wagon Train: The Jose Morales Story (1960)'' [Jose Morales]: Killed (along with Lon Chaney Jr.) in a battle with Mescalero warriors; Their bodies are shown afterwards when Terry Wilson finds them (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Twilight Zone: The Grave (1961)'' [Conny Miller]: Dies of a heart attack from fright when something stops him from getting up after sticking a knife in Dick Geary's grave; although it appears that Lee accidentally pinned his own coat to the grave, it's also suggested that Dick actually reached up and grabbed him. (Thanks to Kenneth) *''Wagon Train: The Christopher Hale Story'' (1961) *'''Bonanza: The Crucible (1962) 'Kane: ''Dies under the burning sun, presumably of thirst or heat stroke. It's not known if he's dead or just unconscious as Pernell Roberts carries him behind. Marvin, Lee Marvin, Lee Category:Academy Award Winners Marvin, Lee Marvin, Lee Marvin, Lee Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:World War Two veteran Category:Heart attack victims Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Apted Movies Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Historic Livers Category:Liberals Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:United States Marine Category:Performer's Character Kills Another Category:War veterans Category:War Stars